A three-poing model has been developed for the sweet-taste receptor interaction of "dipeptide-like" sweeteners based upon extensive synthesis of analogs of aspartame (aspartyl phenylalanine methyl ester). We have also developed a new synthesis of gem-diamino compounds which has been used to prepare a retro analog of aspartame in which the direction of the peptide bone is reversed. Our future research will be directed towards the synthesis of new analogs designed to test the proposed model. In this manner, we hope to gain further insight into the topochemistry of the sweet taste response.